A control device of a vehicle drive device including an engine with a supercharger and an automatic transmission is conventionally well known. For example, this corresponds to a shift control device of Patent Document 1. The shift control device inhibits an upshift of the automatic transmission while a detected supercharging pressure is equal to or less than a supercharging pressure target value and performs the upshift after delaying the upshift until the supercharging pressure increases.